


Caught

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [169]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie gets caught doing something he shouldn't be doing at a briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Wedge could admit that it hadn’t been the most interesting of briefings, and the pilots had been mostly quiet through the whole thing, but when Hobbie still hadn’t moved and everyone else had left the room he started to wonder. His friend had been sitting in the back, next to Wes as was his usual place, leaning forward on the little writing surface the pilots were allowed by their seats. His head had been resting on his hand since he first sat down, and he had been far enough away that Wedge couldn’t see his eyes clearly.

Obviously that was something that he would have to check on more often in the future because Hobbie’s eyes were closed and he wasn’t sure when that had happened exactly. In fact Hobbie was asleep. He couldn’t tell when that had happened either, but with Wes sitting next to him it had to have been known to a few of the squad during the briefing.

Wedge picked up the last of his briefing materials before climbing the steps up to the last row of seats and standing next to his friend. He had the horrible urge to shout ‘Attention!’ to see what would happen, but he knew that they were all short on sleep after the last few back-to-back missions.   So instead he cleared his through and touched Hobbie’s shoulder. The other pilot still jerked awake, his chin slipping from his hand as he caught himself from falling out of the chair.

“Miss much?” Wedge grinned, “You should be glad that Wes didn’t draw on you while you were sleeping, or that you weren’t caught until after everyone else had left.”

Hobbie shook his head, and then yawned, “Sorry Wedge, you know how Wes snores when we’re over-tired. Kept me up half the night.”

“He’s lucky that you don’t do the same. You are lucky too. I’m going to have to start asking you questions during briefings just to make sure you’re paying attention.” Wedge laughed, “Want to grab lunch? I can go over the details you missed and you can help me plan my next prank against Wes.”


End file.
